You Really Are A Lorelai Gilmore, Aren't You?
by A Thousand Undiscovered Stars
Summary: This is a one-shot based on the idea that in the episode Concert Interruptus Rory went with Madeline and Louise to the party and how Lorelai would react. Dedicated to riri393. Complete!


_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gilmore Girls… :(_

_A/N: Okay, so, this one-shot is dedicated to riri393 who presented me with the idea of if Rory, in the episode Concert Interruptus, had gone with Madeline and Louise to the party. So, here goes nothing! ;)_

_**You Really Are A Lorelai Gilmore, Aren't You?**_

_Rory looked up from watching the Bangles onstage when she heard her name being called. "Yeah?" she asked, turning to Madeline and Louise._

_"So, listen. There's this massive party going on right around the corner," Louise said._

_Rory was confused. "So?"_

_"So they invited us," Louise said, as if it was obvious._

_"Who?" Rory asked._

_Louise rolled her eyes. "These two **gorgeous **guys we've been talking to – Jess and Sean."_

_Madeline chose then to pipe in. "So, are we going?"_

_"Going where?" Rory was getting exasperated now._

_"To the party," Louise said simply._

_"There's a concert going on." **Are they serious?** Rory thought._

_"The band won't miss us," Louise said, rolling her eyes._

_"We can't just leave, Louise," Rory insisted. This was such a bad idea – so why was she strangely excited by it?_

_Louise sighed. "It's America, Rory."_

_"We have to meet my mom after the show," Rory responded firmly._

_Again, Louise rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on."_

_Rory hesitated before reluctantly replying. "What do you mean, 'Oh, come on'? We have to meet my mother after the show. The band may not miss us, but Lorelai sure will." **Unfortunately.**_

_"These guys are so cute," Madeline whined, pouting._

_Louise decided to try a different tack. "Come on, Rory. It'll be fine, I promise. We'll be back before the lights come back on."_

_The guys were pretty cute. And they would be back before it was time to meet her mom after the show, anyway. And she **did** want to go, so… "Okay," Rory conceded and both Madeline and Louise grinned while Paris just looked at Rory with a surprised and somewhat disappointed expression on her face. "But we really **have** to be back before it's time to meet my mom out front."_

_As they all went to leave, Louise turned to Paris. "Paris, join please."_

_Paris didn't look away from the stage. "No, thanks. I really like this band," was all that she said, and the three girls headed out with Jess and Sean, leaving Paris the address in case she decided to join them._

* * *

_Later on, after the concert was over, Paris stood out front waiting anxiously for Rory's mom to come and find her. Rory, Madeline, and Louise hadn't come back yet. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her._

_"Hey," Lorelai greeted, coming up behind Paris and looking around in confusion. "Wait, where's Rory? And Madeline and Louise?"_

_"Well…" Paris hesitated for a moment. She really liked Lorelai. She was nothing like her own parents – and that was an enormous plus._

_"Yeah?" Lorelai prodded, starting to get worried._

_Paris sighed. "They went to a party with these two guys that were sitting behind us."_

_"What?!" Lorelai was furious. **How could Rory do this? Doesn't she know how dangerous that is?** "Where?" she demanded._

_"I have the address," Paris reassured her as Sookie just stood behind Lorelai with a shocked look on her face._

_**What is going on here? Rory is more responsible than this – at least, I thought she was,** Lorelai sighed and shook her head. "Let's go."_

* * *

_Lorelai walked over to another door inside the apartment building and heard music coming from inside. She banged on the door and it opened to reveal a college-age guy._

_"Yeah?" he asked, looking her up and down with interest._

_"That's one of the guys," Paris said._

_Lorelai looked at him. "Hi, could you move please?" she asked, and he was so shocked by her command that he obeyed and she could see Madeline, Louise, and Rory – her sweet, innocent daughter Rory – sitting in these strange guys' apartment holding red cups and now looking at her in shock._

_"Lorelai," Madeline and Louise said in unison before looking at each other worriedly._

_"Mom," Rory said, worry; fear; and guilt mixing on her features as her mom looked at her with an inscrutable look on her face before turning to look at the other two girls._

_"Ms. Gilmore," she corrected them._

_"What's going on?" the guy who answered the door asked, sounding confused._

_"You see those three sitting over there? They're 16 – underage – but I bet you're not. I also bet that those big fancy party cups aren't holding lemonade. You really want to end any further conversation with me now, so step aside Skippy. You three," Lorelai said, turning her fury on the girls and fixing Rory with a hard stare. "Move your asses. Outside, now," she instructed, leading all three of them out of the apartment._

_Once they were in the hallway, Lorelai turned back to face the group of girls, not looking at Rory. "Alright. You two – I am not even going to begin to tell you how insane it is to take off with anyone you don't know, or drink things that you don't know what's in them, or act like you have a clue when you don't, but somehow the two of you managed to drag my kid into this, so this all I'm gonna say: You ever pull a stunt like this again, you keep Rory out of it," Lorelai threatened and the two girls looked like they were about to protest. "And before you ask, yes, Rory will be getting her own speech, tonight," she said, turning back to her daughter. "Now, let's go. I can't wait to meet your parents. I think I'll drop by tomorrow to visit with them – we'll just talk and talk and talk all afternoon," Lorelai finished, turning and marching everyone outside._

* * *

_The ride home was silent. After they arrived, Lorelai went and leaned against the banister, looking down at her feet while Rory followed silently behind her and sat on the couch. Eventually, Rory decided to break the silence. She felt **so **bad for going to that party and doing something that she knew that her mom wouldn't approve of._

_"Mom, I'm so, **so** sorry," Rory rushed out before waiting nervously for her mom to respond or, hell**, **just **look** at her. "Mom…" she started to speak again but froze when Lorelai finally looked up at her. The look on her face was enough to stop Rory cold, just because of its unexpectedness. Lorelai wore a look of tired amusement and sadness. "Mom?" Rory asked timidly._

_Lorelai gave a small, sad smile while she shook her head. "Rory, why did you leave the concert and go to that party?" she asked point-blank._

_Rory didn't have to hesitate for even a second before she answered, even as she felt the shame and disappointment in herself wash over her. "I just – I really wanted to. It sounded like fun, so I went." Rory was stunned when she heard it: Lorelai was laughing._

_Lorelai laughed softly at her daughter's answer, a quiet sound filled with what sounded like desperation and self-loathing. Once she was done, she spoke. "You really are a Lorelai Gilmore, aren't you?" she murmured._

_"What do you mean?" Rory asked, a little afraid of the answer._

_"I mean that I never realized just how like me you are," Lorelai said, looking at Rory._

_"What?" Rory was shocked. She had always **wanted** to be like her mother – but her mom obviously didn't feel the same way._

_"What you said before. My thoughts were exactly the same every time that I did something even **worse** than what you did, only my thinking was also partially motivated by a desire to rebel and hatred for my parents. I did everything that I did for one simple reason – I wanted to. And I'm starting to realize that I didn't just pass on my eating and coffee-drinking habits and my eyes. I also passed on my defiance, my restlessness, and my intense attraction to anything dangerous. And I've also realized that maybe I've been putting too much pressure on you to **not** be like me," Lorelai said, looking at her daughter sadly and shaking her head._

_Rory was shocked. She had no idea that her mom felt like that. "Mom, no! You've never put pressure on me! Honestly, I think I went to the party because I've never actually done anything like that before. And I swear to you, I will **never** do anything like this again, okay?" Rory asked but didn't allow her mom to answer. "And I **want** to be like you – I always have. Whether you see it or not, you're amazing. You're the most incredible person I know, and I love you more than anything, okay?" she asked quietly, her eyes filled with remorse._

_Lorelai was about to respond but found herself unable to for a moment. "Okay. But, one more thing."_

_"Anything," Rory said instantly._

_"Don't swear. You are your mother's daughter, and something will inevitably happen. I just want you to know that when something does happen, no matter what it is, I will always be here for you, alright?" she said affectionately, love shining in her bright blue eyes._

_"Okay," Rory said softly, before deciding to try breaking up the serious moment. "So… does this mean that I'm not grounded?" she asked hopefully._

_Lorelai laughed for real this time. "Well… only if you… buy me coffee and… go to the shoe sale with me next weekend **and** run interference for me if someone else is going after my size," she said half-teasing and half-serious._

_Rory grinned. "Deal."_

_"Well, alright then," Lorelai laughed as the two girls hugged each other tightly, both glad that now things could go back to normal._

_**)( )( )( )( )( The End. )( )( )( )( )(**_

_**A/N: So, there it is. I hope you all liked it! :D Yes, it is a one-shot but leave me a review anyway! It can only make me better! :)**_


End file.
